A Bug's Life and Death
''A Bug’s Life and Death'', is a 2009 computer-animated dub soon to be released by I Love U Csupo Productions in the United States. A Bug’s Life and Death is the first I Love U Csupo feature film. It tells the tale of an spy who hires what he thinks are "spy bugs" — who is actually the C.I.A (central insect agency) — to fight off the Mafia. The film was directed by Aeiutube. Reviews for A Bug’s Life and Death will hope to be overwhelmingly positive at the time of the film's release. Plot Every season, colonies of spy ants are expected to harvest weapons for Mafia grasshoppers. One spy, Flik (Aeiutube) is an weapon inventor whose creations usually do good. While trying out a mechanical, poisonous spear shooter made of taco shell, he knocks the pile of weapons into a stream just before the Mafia arrive. Their leader, Hopper (Aeiutube), gives the ants the rest of the season to make good on what they owe, but orders a double amount of weapons after Flik stands up to him in defense of the Top Leader’s youngest daughter, Polka Dot. Flik is tried by the colony’s council and is admonished for his actions. Land Ranger Atta (123Polopen321), Polka Dot's older sister and the eventual successor of the Top Leader, is unsure about how to deal with him. When Flik suggests that he might try to recruit some "spy bugs" to fight the Mafia, the council accepts it. Reaching the insect "city," built from discarded boxes and cans, Flik encounters a troupe of unemployed C.I.A bugs who are wanted due to a murder scene. He mistakes them for the spies he needs; at the same time; they believe him to be a talented spy who wants to kill the whole island. They return to the colony, much to Atta’s surprise, and are immediately greeted as heroes who can put an end to the threat posed by the Mafia. Atta soon becomes suspicious after almost overhearing a conversation in which both Flik and the troupe realize their mistakes. However, after they band together to save Polka Dot from Hopper’s bird wife, she begins to think that the troupe may be able to stop the Mafia after all. She also starts to fall in love with Flik. At the Mafia’s hideout, Hopper’s brother Molt (Aeiutube) suggests that they not go back, since they have more than enough weapons stored up and the weather will soon turn bad. Hopper reminds him and the whole gang that if they do not keep the ants living in fear, the ants might use their superior numbers ("a hundred to one," he estimates) to run the Mafia out of the colony for good. The gang sets out for the island to collect their due. When Flik discovers that Hopper needs transportation for him to get distracted, he proposes that the colony build a airplane that has enough fuel to go around the world. The ants put their weapons-gathering work on hold to carry out this project, but as they finish, the president, President T. Flea arrives looking for his missing gang and accidentally exposes the truth that they are the wanted CIA members. Upset at Flik’s deception, Atta orders him executed from the colony, while Flik runs away and the other ants hide the plane and rush to build whatever weapons they can for Hopper. They are unable to meet the double quota he set, and when the Mafia arrives, he takes over the anthill and forces the ants to bring him all the weapons on the island. Polka Dot overhears the Mafia’s plans to kill the Top Leader once they have all the weapons, and she rushes to catch up with Flik, who has left the colony with the troupe. She persuades them to return and put the plane plan into action, with help from her and some of the other young ants. The plane starts taking the Mafia around the world, and they almost retreat until P. T. becomes a pshyco and intervenes and inadvertently incinerates it and all of them went to hell (even though they’re not dead). Enraged, Hopper sends his pet bunny Thumper to kill Flik, but Flik is still able to stand up and rally the other ants, saying that the Mafia depend on the extorted weapons for their own survival. The entire colony swarms against the gang, forcing them to leave and shoving Hopper into one of the C.I.A army tank. However, a thunderstorm overhead breaks and it begins to rain, causing panic among the ants. Hopper, now obsessed with killing Flik, is forced out of the tank’s cannon when Dum the rhino beetle is flung on top of it and is sent flying towards Flik and Atta. In his rage, he grabs Flik and flies off, evading the troupe until Atta intervenes and rescues Flik. They lure him towards the bird's nest and get separated. Hopper finds Flik and corners him against the nest, beginning to strangle him and revealing his intention of returning to the colony with more Mafia, until Hopper’s wife comes. Hopper, believing this bird to be another model, taunts Flik until she scares him. Hopper attempts to escape, but she picks him up and feeds him to their kids. The colony bought even more of Flik's weapon collectors to speed up weapon collecting. Passing her Land Ranger Atta’s crown to Polka Dot, Atta is crowned the new Top Leader and chooses Flik as her mate. Before the troupe can leave, they must wait for one member, Hamlick the caterpillar, to emerge from the mucus cocoon in which he has encased himself. He pops out as a piece of pork and the ants save him for their dinner. Then the troupe (with Molt, acting as a road crew assistant) departs with the colony’s thanks. Cast * '''Aeiutube as Flik, an inventive ant who is desperate to make a difference to his colony's way of life, but tends to make things worse in the process. His inventions include a telescope created by wrapping a blade of grass around a dewdrop; an automatic harvester; several items of traveller's gear; and the bird-shaped aircraft used to terrify the Mafia. He is suggested to have a soft spot for Land Ranger Atta. * 123Polopen321 as Land Ranger Atta, the Land Ranger of the royal family and heir to the throne. She is nervous about her new responsibilities and fears what the rest of the colony might think about her. During the film, it is shown that she has a small crush on Flik, although initially she does not show much appreciation for him. Her appreciation changes for the better after the ants build the bird. The Top Leader eventually gives up her crown at the end of the film to Atta, whereupon Atta gives up her own crown to her younger sister Polka Dot. * 123Polopen321 as Polka Dot, the younger Land Ranger ant of the royal family. She idolises Flik and resents being small. Polka Dot acts as Flik's moral support, and he as hers. Polka Dot fears the demented bunny Thumper, exposure to whom Hopper uses as a punishment. Polka Dot is terrified of Thumper but with the help of the rhinoceros beetle Dum she scares the rabbit away. * Aeiutube as Francis, an aggressive ladybug and a clown in President T. Flea's C.I.A troupe. Francis is frustrated by constantly being mistaken for a female; an obvious pun on the name of his species. In such frustrations, he is shown to be belligerent and aggressive to the point of frightening others. Because it is he who played the most obvious part in Land Ranger Polka Dot's rescue, he becomes 'den-mother' to the scout-like organization of young ants called the "Blueberry Troop". As counselor to this organization, Francis becomes very fond of his charges. Francis seems to have a strong friendship with Slim and Hamlick. While transporting over long distances, Francis carries Slim. * Aeiutube as Hamlick, a green caterpillar with a German accent and a member of President T. Flea's C.I.A. He is gluttonous and frivolous throughout, and contemptuous of anyone he considers less intelligent than himself. At one point, he remarks that he dreams of being a beautiful piece of pork. At the end of the film, he sprouts a pair of tiny wings, but remains flightless due because pigs don’t fly. Whilst a caterpillar, Hamlick is carried by the rhinoceros beetle, Dum, for transport. At the end of the movie, the ants save him for dinner. He uses a few German words now and then, particularly when he is very scared. * Aeiutube as Slim, a walking stick insect and a clown in President T. Flea's C.I.A troupe. It appears that he is unhappy with his position at the C.I.A troupe, as his boss constantly casts him as a prop instead of a normal agent, with such castings such as "the broom, the pole, the stick, and Miachel Jackson". He is shown to be best friends with Hamlick and Francis, and often treats other bugs with respect in contrast to Francis' aggressive nature. It is also implied that he could share a friendship with Rosie as they seem to stand next to each other a lot and often look to each other for help. Since Slim does not have wings and cannot fly, Francis usually carries him from location to location. * Aeiutube as Mammy, a praying mantis with an English accent; the assassin of President T. Flea's C.I.A troupe. Manny is Gypsy's husband. His act involves the ‘Take out box of death'. His killer act is not appreciated well by the judges in court; but the Mafia, when he is set to distract them, take it seriously. Manny is aggressive towards Flik at the beginning of their acquaintance, but grows to like him. During the rescue of the Top Leader, Manny performs his magic act to conceal the Top Leader and is almost strangled by Hopper when he refuses to give up the Top Leader's location. His personality is very melodramatic and dignified. * 123Polopen321 as Gypsy, a gypsy moth who has beautiful patterns on either side of her wings. She is Manny's wife as well as his 'lovely assistant' during his magic act. She gives the signal for Flik's fake bird plan to commence when the plan to rescue the Top Leader is in session. During this, Manny performs his magic act, wherein Gypsy takes the place of the Top Leader as if to be a transformation in his Chinese Cabinet. * 123Polopen321 as Rosie, a black widow spider who is maternal toward the rhinoceros beetle, Dum, and the younger ants of the colony. She has apparently had twelve husbands. She will sometimes be involved in whatever Slim, Francis, and Hamlick are doing. She seems to share a friendship with Slim, to whom she is seen in proximity. * Aeiutube as Tuck and Roll, twin pillbugs who speak a language other than English. According to this article, they are Hungarian the language they speak is entirely fictional and the dance they do is a typical Russian Folk dance . They do almost everything that a normal pill bug does. * Aeiutube as Dum, a rhinoceros beetle who has a childlike, impressionable, but clear-sighted character. He is usually mothered by the black widow spider, Rosie. He is the largest insect of the C.I.A troupe, and also the transport to Hamlick, Tuck, Roll, and Rosie. It is he who provokes the performers to revive Flik's belief in himself, when this has waned. * Aeiutube'' ''as Hopper, the main villian of A Bug’s Life and Death. Hopper is a feared grasshopper who is blind in one eye due to a scratch caused by a recent encounter with a blue jay. He is the leader of the insect Mafia. Hopper is cunning, bad-tempered, and tyrannical. Whereas most of the Mafia consider the ants harmless, Hopper is aware that the ants outnumber them, and therefore plots to kill the Top Leader ant to frighten them into submission. His catchphrase "Rewind!" is uttered when the Mafia are about to take flight. * 123Polopen321’'' ''as Molt, Hopper's brother and self-proclaimed Vice President of the grasshopper gang. He is named 'Molt' for his exoskeleton's abnormal tendency to peel off. He is a loudmouth and provides a great deal of comic relief. Hopper detests his brothers' antics and is shown remarking that had he not promised their mother on her deathbed that he would not kill Molt, he would have gladly murdered him. At the end, Molt joins President T. Flea's C.I.A troupe, under the new name of Tiny Tiny Tink. When the spies were ready to kill the Mafia, Molt molted himself into a ghost from the exorcist. * 123Polopen321 as The Top Leader of the ant colony. She is an ancient ant, who is due to give up her crown to her eldest daughter Atta. She admonishes her younger daughter, Polka Dot, for trying to fly before her time. She has a pet booger called Crusty Booger, whom she adores. She is also shown to have an intimate, possibly romantic relationship with another elder ant, Seceret Agent 76. * Aeiutube as Seceret Agent 76, a member of the Spy Island council. * 123Polopen321’'' as ''Seceret Agent 77'','' the nurse of Spy Island. * Aeiutube as President T. Flea, the ringmaster of the C.I.A troupe, who is unwilling to give refunds after his meetings has lasted two minutes. His idea consists him to suicide, in which he was almost incinerated. This caused him to compliment his entire troupe, until a foot-long line of flies arrived outside the C.I.A HQ, wanting to see the "Flaming Death" act again. He loves money. Crew * Directed by 123Polopen321 * Co-Directed by Aeiutube * Produced by Aeiutube and 123Polopen321 * Story by Aeiutube and 123Polopen321 * Screenplay by Aeiutube and mostly 123Polopen321 * Music by Randy Newman * Story Supervisor Aeiutube * Edited by Aeiutube * Supervising Technical Director Aeiutube * Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom and Aeiutube * Technical Director Aeiutube Category:Movies